halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M247H Heavy Machine Gun
=Jorge's Gun??= Untitled This Heavy Machine Gun sure looks like the Gun that Jorge-052 likes to carry around in Halo Reach. Is it official that this is his "special' gun like could there be some place on this article to talk about his relationship with this Gun? The Unbalanced Warrior 04:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, I'll add it in. Alex T Snow 08:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Ammunition Bungie states that it fires the 7.62mm round, but it is classified as a heavy machine gun. Its ammunition box on the side says "12mm HVE". Is this conflicting information, or is it simply the 7.62mm SLAP? Remember, the SLAP round has a 12mm casing, but a 7.62mm bullet.-- FluffyEmoPenguin(ice quack!) 22:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Well we don't know it IS that round, but it should go under trivia that one says 7.62mm and the other says 12mm, and that that 'could '''mean it fires the 7.62mm SLAP round (or something similar), since it fits the criteria. It seems pretty believable, the UNSC uses sabots in the sniper rifle as well. Oh and if we end up coming to the conclusion that it can only be one and the other is a mistake, it would definitly be a 7.62mm, as it is an M247, and if it fired a different round, a 12mm no less, it would have to be a different weapon, not just a different variant. Alex T Snow 22:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) If its a heavy machine gun, it would fire .50 up, 12mm is closer to a .50 but inclined to be a .51. but if the box says 12mm then its a .50 cause 7.62 SLAP would really only work well in a chain gun, due to a chain gun firing at a much higher velicoty then the weapon imposed idk. point being 7.62 SLAP in a HMG like the M247H would not have the armor penatration of the AIH 486 due to round velocity The M247H HMG has some problems. The Halo: Reach manual explicitly states that the M247H HMG is a 12.7mm Heavy Machine Gun. The caliber is listed under the Falcon's armaments. The manual further states that the Tank is equipped with a 7.62mm M247 Medium Machine Gun. Two distinct weapons. The in-game model for the "M247" is basically a miniaturized version of the M247H, however this weapon is entirely different from the M247 GPMG from Halo 2. The Halo 2 GPMG is a gas-operated machine gun that feeds from the side, where the Reach MMG is an electric powered gun that feeds from the bottom. Halo 3 introduces a M247T 7.62mm machine gun mounted on the Scorpion tank which looks nothing like either the Reach gun or the Halo 2 gun. Regardless there is no question that the M247H is a 12.7mm gun. Nowhere does it say the "H" version is 7.62mm. Now the gun's magazine does say that it is 12mm, however it also states that it carries 1000 rounds, which is certainly not the case. First the magazine is simply not big enough to hold 1000 rounds of 12mm ammo, or 12.7mm or whatever, second when carrying the weapon it only has the capability it fire 200 rounds. The labeling on the weapon is clearly incorrect. The verdict lies with 12.7mm (probably 12.7mm x 99). Now onto the problem of the M247 GPMG, M247T and M247 MMG. The easiest way to solve it is to declare them three seperate weapons. None of them resemble each other and while they have similar nomenclature, that does not mean they are the same weapons. The M1 Thompson submachine gun is not the same thing as an M1 Carbine, or an M1 Garand or an M1 Abrams Main Battle Tank. They are all designated M1 though. Same thing. At the end of the day, the continuity of weapons is very weak. A lot of it has to do with the desire to introduce new weapons or make them work differently and then rebalancing them. The fluff suffers greatly as a result. Also a brief note on sabot rounds. Sabot rounds are described by the bore diameter, like any other round, not the final projectile. While real life .50BMG slap rounds have a .30-caliber sub-projectile (about 7.62mm) you would never call a .50BMG SLAP round a 7.62mm SLAP round. There are 7.62mm SLAP rounds with even smaller projectiles. --Lighthorseman 02:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The side of the ammo box says it fires 12 mm HVE just in case you didn't knowAdmiralmorris 20:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) The ordnance page on Bungie.net states that it fires the 7.62mm, ''however, it is a formal designation that only states M247, not M247H. The plain M247 indeed uses the 7.62mm.-- FluffyEmoPenguin(ice quack!) 23:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC)